transformerstopmotionfandomcom-20200214-history
Transformers: Uprising (crosshairs001 stop motion series)
Transformers: Uprising is the sequel to crosshairs001's Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye stop motion series, and was announced on April 1st 2011 with a teaser trailer. it is set some time after the events in New York City in MTME Episode 3 and includes the original cast and several new characters, both Autobot and Decepticon. The series ran for five episodes rather than the planned seven. Cast (series 2) For Uprising, crosshairs001 retains his role as Optimus Prime, whilst voicing Dirt Boss, Blitzwing and Thundercracker. BIG44 replaces him as Ironhide, and FMAChet takes up the role of Megatron. MrLazerBlade and flareneos4 return in their previous roles, and flareneos4 voices Cyclonus and Lockdown. Episode 1 Sam Witwicky introduces the viewer to an altered Earth in a monologue, revealing that the Decepticons have taken control of the planet and forced humanity underground, killing over a billion people. Optimus Prime is in Megatron's clutches and the other Autobots' whereabouts are unknown to him. He currently hunts Decepticons along the West Coast, and the story opens as Sam is being chased by Blitzwing . The Decepticon transforms into jet mode and immobilises Sam's car, forcing a confrontation. It all looks bleak for Sam, until Sideswipe bursts through a building and incapacitates Blitzwing. He takes Sam to the Autobots, who have allied themselves with NEST (Non-Biological Extraterrestrial Species Treaty) under the command of General Frank Cullen. Ironhide, Jolt and Longarm all survived, and Ironhide introduces Sam to Jazz, head of Spec Ops, who has just failed to recruit the Italians to their cause. The Autobots and Sam are debriefed by General Cullen, who informs them of the plan to revive Optimus Prime via Sam, Jolt and Jazz infiltrating the Decepticon base in London, which has been scarred by destruction. As Sam agrees to help, Starscream and Thundercracker attack NEST, destroying vehicles and injuring people. The two Decepticons leave and Ironhide orders the mission a go. The two Seekers return to Trypticon and Thundercracker reports to Megatron. Megatron determines that the Autobots are after Optimus, and Starscream is sceptical of the Decepticon presence on Earth. Megatron reveals he will not leave until the Autobots are eradicated, and any further insubordination from Starscream will be costly. Once Megatron leaves, Starscream confides his doubts in his master with Thundercracker, proclaiming that no matter what happens, Megatron won't 'leave (the war) alive', before transforming and flying away. Episode 2 On the Moon, Arcee , Bumblebee , Warpath, Smokescreen and Wheeljack wait to be summoned to Earth. Wheeljack finishes up his latest project which he plans to utilise in the upcoming battle for Earth. Warpath expresses his impatience and yearns for a fight, but Bumblebee explains the need to sit tight and wait. Jazz, Jolt and Sam are aboard Stratosphere, the Autobots' transport plane, heading towards the drop zone over London. They are detected and, despite Stratosphere's best efforts to avoid the anti-air defences, the plane is shot down. Sam and the Autobots manage to bail out of Stratosphere before another missile obliterates him. The trio sneak into Trypticon and split up, unaware that Megatron is watching their every move. Sam and Jolt find Optimus Prime first - frozen in cryogenics on the brink of death; a trophy of Megatron's victory. Jolt explains how, despite Megatron's corruption of the Allspark, Optimus will be unaffected by the evil within due to the power of the Matrix of Leadership. Sam enters the service tunnels in order to reroute the Allspark energy into the cryogenics power supply and revive Optimus. Megatron enters the cryo chamber to discover nobody there - Jolt is hiding up in the ceiling and Sam has already begun rerouting the power. Meanwhile, the Autobot reinforcements arrive on Earth aboard their ship, the Trion, and meet up with the Earthbound Autobots and NEST. They begin their advance to London, and Bumblebee and Arcee have a brief encounter with Thundercracker, Mixmaster and Crankcase on a freeway. Bumblebee saves Arcee by stabbing Thundercracker through the head. Back at Trypticon, Jolt jumps down from the ceiling to face Megatron and buy the Autobots more time. Episode 3 Episode 4 Prequel Episode 4 Episode 5